A Drop in the Ocean
by heart of a buddha.lol
Summary: To love someone who does not return those feelings. Someone is morning over a love lost to another. Character Death. Inspired by the lyrics of A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. A one-sided love. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Maximum Ride_, nor do I own _A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope.**

**No names are mentioned in this and so you can make it whoever you want it to be. By the end of the story, I would like to know who you imagined. Thanks for reading.**

**PS. You don't need the song, just the lyrics. Song doesn't really fit but the lyrics seem to.**

* * *

A Drop in the Ocean

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven._

_A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope_

I sat by the waters edge, thinking of the only person who actually meant something to me in this desolate world. I guess I should have known it wouldn't ever work. She was perfect, and I was the opposite. Whoever it was who said opposites attract was dead wrong.

The weather seemed to fit with my dark and melancholicus mood. It was dark and cold, just like the empty void in my chest, and the crashing waves seemed to synchronize with the raging emotions. A flash of anger crossed me as a large wave crashed on the rocks nearby, spraying me with the salty water.

I knew I was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to go back. For fear she was with _him_. I felt a pang in my heart as I thought of _them_ together. When _he_ had told her that he loved her, I almost laughed. What I didn't expect or anticipate was for her to say it back.

It hurt. It hurt a lot really. To watch the one you loved, be embraced in the arms of another. I'd dreamt of holding her like that long ago. It seemed stupid that I could have actually dreamt that. She was pure and had undying perfection, and yet, she never saw herself as such.

I told her she was beautiful once. She said I was lying and messing with her, but I remember _him_ telling her she was beautiful once too. But she never said _he_ was lying and messing with her, she said that _he_ was being too kind with compliments and too sweet a gentleman.

When I found out about God, I found hope. I was told that if you prayed to him and was good, he would help, and answer your prayers. I prayed a lot when I was younger, I prayed we would all be normal or at least live normal, safe and happy lives. As time wore on, I stopped praying for that, I went on to pray that she would love me. Maybe that's why she doesn't love me, I was being selfish, and God therefore punished me for that.

I don't know if _he_ ever prayed to God for her, maybe he found a genie in a lamp and got a wish? I would never know. I know she never bothered to look at me twice, it was always _him_. _He_ always seemed to outshine me in every way. I wasn't even sure whether he did it intentionally or if it just happened.

My wanting her to love me was the same asking for it to rain over in a desert or world peace everywhere for everyone. It wasn't going to happen. My wanting, my asking, my praying, I'd done everything I thought I was supposed to do. So why does it all seem so impossible?

I held her closest to my heart, not knowing the dangers if she rejected me. When she told him that she loved him too, she all but ripped out my poor fragile heart. They say that when your heart stops, you die. So why is it that my heart feels dead and numb, yet I continue to live and breathe?

She was my heaven and sanctuary. My heart and soul. My everything. Why could she not see that? She wasn't blind, she wasn't impaired. Was there really something wrong with me?

Is it possible to turn back time, undo my mistakes and make her love me? Is it possible to do anything to take away the empty void in my chest? Is it possible to take away the cold numbing feeling that seemed to have taken over my body?

I closed my eyes as a wave crashed over me, pulling me into the vast ocean of nothingness. I didn't fight it. The current was much too hard and I knew that if I lived, there would be nothing to live for.

Somewhere above the water, I could hear my name being called. It was her. The image of her in my mind was slowly fading. Her beautiful smile when she smiled at nothing, the sparkle in her eyes full of excitement and her voice, the one I would never hear again. They were all fading, leaving me in the dark abyss.

They say when you're dying, you see a light at the end of a tunnel and that all your memories will fly by you. I didn't see a light, all I saw was darkness and all I could hear was a piercing silence. I struggled to recall the memories that were supposed to come flooding back.

I felt peaceful now. There was no more pain, no more heartache, no more anything. I felt free from whatever was restraining me prior to this. I thought I had freedom before, although nothing compared to the peace of mind I had now. The comparisons were too far apart to distinguish and the feelings of immense euphoric had not ever been felt before.

A thought then crossed my mind. Would they miss me? Would they care that I was gone?

Did they know I had nothing to live for anymore? Did they know that I had already given up?

In the back of my mind, I saw her crying. I wasn't sure why she was crying, then she stood and left following the others, leaving me to view myself lying pale and motionless on the ground. I wanted to call out, I wanted to follow them too, but I couldn't call out to them, nor could I follow them anymore. I had lost all that I once loved and cherished.

_The last excuse I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl.

* * *

_

**Do you hate me for killing whoever? I'd like to know who you thought it was so please be kind enough to tell me.**

**A original creation.**


End file.
